Sensatez y Sentimientos
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: Una jóven quien cabalga por un bosque, preocupada por su paradero, se sorprende al toparse con un castillo viejo y descuidado, sin saber lo que ocurriría en ese extraño lugar.Reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, bueno esta es otra historia que he estado escribiendo y que me he decidido publicarla, espero que sea de agrado de muchos y que no duden en dejarme muchos reviews.

Solo reitero que los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta es solo una copia barata de su genio. Ahora si la historia:

SENSATEZ Y SENTIMIENTOS.

Capítulo 1 "El Castillo"

Cabalgaba silenciosa por el bosque en una parte que desconocía por completo, se había adentrada demasiado al ir absorta en sus pensamientos, una fuerte tormenta comenzaba y por mas que intentaba salir se adentraba aún mas, el agua la había empapado y su rojizo cabello se pegaba a su fino rostro lleno de pecas, perdida en medio de una enorme tierra se encontraba Virginia Weasley.

Continuó avanzando cada vez mas preocupada por el lugar en que se encontraba, hasta que unos cuantos metros mas adelante encontró una parte lúgubre con una bifurcación, en donde los letreros eran tan viejos que los escritos no se lograban descifrar _"¿por donde debo ir?"_

Se preguntaba la joven preocupada.

Su caballo un fuerte corcel de piel clara en tono beige, su crin y cola de un tono mas claro intentó ir hacia la izquierda, pero su dueña lo detuvo _"creo que debemos ir hacia la derecha" _decía la joven. El caballo obedeció las ordenes de la muchacha y tomaron el camino de la derecha. Nunca vieron señales de algún pueblo o salida del bosque, a medida que se adentraban una niebla comenzó a aparecer acompañado de un frío anochecer con una lluvia aún existente después de la tormenta, el ambiente de ese lugar nunca se alteró por mas que Ginny avanzaba; sin embargo el sonido de aves o animales se extinguía aún mas, quedando solo el sonido lejano de unos pocos grillos, lo que daba un aspecto mas lúgubre al lugar, además de la oscuridad, niebla y ninguna seña existente de vida en los alrededores.

Continuó caminando lo que pareció una hora cuando un camino de piedras llamó la atención de la joven, comenzó a seguirlo, hasta que para su sorpresa se topó con una reja bastante alta y parecía como si tuviera mucho tiempo de no utilizarse, pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que mas atrás de aquella reja había un castillo muy viejo, que a juzgar por su apariencia parecía que estaba abandonado, desde el comienzo de aquel camino de piedras le pareció extraño y comenzó a preocuparse, pero aquel lugar parecía que tenía demasiado tiempo de existencia pero sin uso alguno, estaba descuidado, sucio, sin vida al igual que sus alrededores, al contemplar aquel extraño lugar comenzó a asustarse y ahí se mantuvo de pie meditando el por que de ese lugar del que nadie sabía de su existencia.


	2. Una noche extraña

Bueno finalmente y después de recibir tan alentadores reviews traigo para el público el tan esperado segundo capítulo ¿se esta poniendo interesante verdad?, bueno ya saben que espero muchos reviews y si no me llegan me deprimiré y por consiguiente me tardaré en actualizar.

Gueno, qui sta el second capi.

Capítulo # 2 "Una noche extraña"

El lugar tenía un aspecto demacrado, como si no fuese habitado _¿quién podría vivir ahí? _Se preguntó extrañada la joven de que alguien viviera en medio de un lugar así y tan lejos de la gente y la civilización, si es que estaba habitada claro, pero sin embargo la noche había caído y la lluvia no cesaba, tendría que pasar la noche ahí y partiría por la mañana para tratar de encontrar un camino de regreso a casa.

Ginny bajó de su caballo y abrió la reja, ató a su caballo a un árbol y se acercó a la puerta principal y la abrió:

-¡Hola!- decía mientras su eco resonaba en el enorme salón

En otros tiempos pareció haber sido un lugar hermoso, aunque estaba ordenado parecía triste y muerto, pudo notar también un poco existencia de luz pero unas cuantas velas encendidas en el enorme salón le indicaron que la casa estaba habitada.

Al fondo del salón habían unas escaleras anchas que llevaban al piso superior adornadas con un tapete rojo que recorría el salón hasta la puerta en donde se encontraba Ginny, que al igual que el castillo tenía un aspecto viejo y gastado y a mano derecha una puerta abierta que conectaba el salón con una gran sala y que contenía una chimenea encendida.

-¡Hola!- volvió a repetir y el eco se escuchó nuevamente

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?- se escuchó una voz chillona en la puerta de la sala

Una elfa doméstica se había aparecido en la puerta, aunque trataba de disimular su expresión de sorpresa Ginny pudo sentir como la elfa la miraba de arriba abajo, como si se extrañara de ver a un humano y mas aún a una chica.

-Disculpa, no quisiera importunar, pero estoy perdida y necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche-

-¡Pero señorita esta usted empapada, acérquese al fuego, por favor!- dijo la elfa mas tranquila mirando a Ginny

-gracias- dijo Ginny mientras entraba en la sala

-pase y caliéntese por favor, enseguida regreso- dijo la elfa saliendo de la sala

Ginny se acercó al fuego y se sentó enfrente de él mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas. La elfa regresó poco tiempo después con un carrito en donde traía algo de comida y una jarra de té caliente.

-El amo ha accedido a que usted pase aquí la noche- dijo la elfa

-¡¿amo?!- dijo sorprendida casi ahogándose con el té

-si señorita, el amo de esta casa- respondió la elfa extrañada por la reacción de la chica.

-ah..........em..........gracias- contestó Ginny

Ginny terminó su cena acompañada de la elfa, quién se interesó mucho en como había logrado llegar hasta el castillo sin problemas, se llevaban bien, la elfa, a pesar de no tratar mucho a las personas era agradable y amable con ella:

-oye, aún no me has dicho tu nombre-

-soy Lila señorita.......-

-oh, perdóname mi nombre es Virginia-

-bien señorita Virginia, debe estar muy cansada, la llevaré a su habitación-

-si, gracias-

Salieron de la sala hacia el salón de la entrada y subieron la gran escalera, Ginny se sentía extraña en aquel oscuro y lúgubre ambiente, sobretodo por que podía percibir movimiento entre las sombras y sentía como si alguien la observara, pero no podía ver mas allá del camino que alumbraba la pequeña elfa gracias a una vela. Finalmente, tras cruzar un largo pasillo llegaron a una puerta de roble tallado.

-Aquí es señorita ¿necesita algo mas?-

-No gracias Lila estoy bien-

-De acuerdo, que descanse-

-Gracias-

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontró dentro todo perfectamente arreglado como si supieran que ella llegaría: al fondo una cama con dosel blanco y colchas color vino, una mesita de noche al lado de la misma, un armario del otro lado de la habitación y al lado de éste una puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el cuarto de baño, finalmente en una esquina junto a la ventana un mueble de madera con varios libros en el.

"_vaya"_ pensó Ginny al ver todo tan preparado, se acercó al librero y vio gran cantidad de libros y autores, todos parecían muy interesantes, abrió el armario y encontró varios vestidos para muchas ocasiones y el baño tenía todo lo indispensable, se acercó nuevamente y sacó un traje para dormir, se quitó la ropa mojada y se fue a la cama pensando en las palabras de la elfa: aquel castillo tenía un amo que accedió a que Ginny se quedara, sin embargo nunca se mostró ante ella ¿qué podría ocultar ese hombre fuera quien fuese que no quería que lo vieran? Tal vez era un hombre enfermo o tal vez no quería conocer gente y le gustaba su soledad, aunque viviendo en un lugar así y tan alejado de las personas era una opción muy probable, y con estos pensamientos finalmente cayó dormida.

Bueno que tal, fue un poco mas largo que el capi anterior y mas interesante, pero bueno el misterio es uno de los principales temas de esta historia. 

¿qué pasara en el siguiente capi?

¿quién es aquel amo?

¿qué hará Ginny cuando se entere?

Reviews:

Cinthia.- Lamentablemente no, aunque la película me encanta y muero por leer la novela no tienen nada que ver, puse ese título por que encaja en la historia y por que como dije me encanta la película, pero gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

Solamente yo.- que bueno que esta historia también te esta gustando, se que el primer capi estuvo corto pero en realidad era como una introducción, procuraré hacer los capis mas largos y espero que sigas leyendo y espero tus reviews.

Selene Kiev.- si, esta historia es mas misteriosa, me alegró mucho recibir tu review y que te esté gustando, por que a mi en lo personal me encanta como esta quedando. Espero que me sigas dejando tus opiniones.

Eri mond licht.- en realidad tu suposición es correcta, fue esta película la que me inspiró y ya que a mi me encanta decidí ponerle el mismo título aunque la verdad el contenido no tiene nada que ver.

Luciana.- como pidieron aquí les dejo el capi, gracias por tu review y gracias por tu opinión ya que son sus notas las que nos inspiran a continuar, bien espero que esta capi también te haya gustado y que no dudes en dejarme el review que le corresponde, espero que sigas leyendo. Nos vemos.


	3. El amo

Bueno después de tanta espera aquí esta el capitulo 3 y que por petición de muchas decidí hacerlo mas largo y para evitar amenazas de muerte, tortura, brujería, ojo de mal agüero y demás trataré de hacer los capis mas largos, creo que esto se pondrá interesante.

Mejor ya no las aburro y les dejo el capítulo:

Capítulo # 4 "El amo"

Ginny abrió los ojos al día siguiente, observó un poco extrañada el lugar en el que se encontraba, después recordó lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior, definitivamente la habitación se veía diferente, aunque no había mucho sol se apreciaba mejor cada detalle, se incorporó y se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha de agua caliente y salió tapada, abrió el armario y encontró su vestido limpio y seco nuevamente, lo tomó y se lo puso, desenredo su cabello, se colocó las zapatillas y salió del cuarto.

Al caminar por los pasillos la intrigó el que todas las cortinas estuviesen cerradas, la única luz existente era la de las velas que era muy tenue, bajo las escaleras y continuó sintiendo movimiento entre las sombras al igual que la noche anterior, entró por varios lugares y puertas. Detrás de una escucho ruido y pláticas así que la abrió y encontró la cocina en donde estaba un hombre y una mujer trabajando.

-ah, señorita, buenos días ¿durmió bien?- pregunto la señora

-si, gracias-

-que gusto- dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que la señora era dulce y cariñosa, la primera cosa buena que le sucedía a Ginny en esos dos últimos días

-yo soy la señora Miles, encargada de dirigir a los elfos en sus funciones, y él- dijo señalando al hombre- es John, el cocinero

-mucho gusto- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a ambos con una inclinación- yo soy Virginia Weasley-

-un placer- dijo la señora Miles con una sonrisa

-con su permiso señorita, pero debo atender unos asuntos- dijo saliendo del lugar dejándolas solas

-señorita, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí?-

-la verdad es que me perdí- dijo avergonzada

Ambas comenzaron a platicar, hasta ahora los que había conocido del castillo eran amables y simpáticos "¿cómo pueden vivir todos ellos en un lugar como este?" pensaba mientras charlaba con la Sra. Miles hasta que una elfa apareció en la puerta.

-señorita, al fin la encuentro, el amo quisiera saber si le gustaría a la señorita acompañarlo a desayunar- dijo Lila haciendo una reverencia esperando por la respuesta

Ginny vacilo para contestar "El famoso amo quiere que lo acompañe ahora después de que no lo vi en toda la noche" pensó para si misma pero ahora quiere verte, además tu quieres conocerlo dijo una voz en su cabeza "no creo que sea muy agradable conocer a alguien que le gusta vivir en la oscuridad total" se respondió a si misma nunca se sabe volvió a decir la voz:

-esta bien- contestó Ginny finalmente

-es por esa puerta señorita- dijo Lila señalando una que estaba de un lado de la cocina

-hasta luego- se despidió Ginny de la Sra. Miles quien asintió

Abrió la puerta que Lila le indicó y se encontró con un corto pasillo, en donde al final había otra puerta, llego hasta ella y entró a una habitación en penumbra.

-hola- dijo esperando una respuesta

-pasa- dijo una voz fría

La joven hizo lo que se le dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de si, hubo un momento de silencio en el que la chica trató de vislumbrar a la persona que estaba con ella en la habitación:

-sabe, es un buen día ¿por qué no abrimos las cortinas?- dijo Ginny acercándose a unas

-¡NO!- gritó el hombre y Ginny se apartó de inmediato- ¡no se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo!-

-disculpa pero........-

-¿qué estabas pensando?-

-no pensé que fuera malo-

-¡¿tienes idea del daño que pudiste haber ocasionado?!- gritó nuevamente

Ginny inmediatamente buscó la puerta y salió corriendo de aquel hombre tan arrogante y engreído, ahora que lo pensaba un hombre como el podía vivir entre tanta oscuridad y estaba segura que sin ningún trabajo.

-¡señorita!-la llamó Lila cuando salió de la cocina- ¿qué sucede?

-traté de ser agradable pero ese sujeto es un arrogante y orgulloso, no puedo quedarme junto a él un minuto mas- mientras corría a la puerta

Salió rápidamente, buscó su caballo y lo montó, el cielo nublado y el frío viento amenazaban una nueva tormenta, aún así decidió retomar su camino de regreso. Comenzó a cabalgar nuevamente buscando pero la tormenta comenzó y el agua le perjudicaba la vista, avanzó por unos minutos mas hasta que un fuerte rayo asustó al caballo y tiró a Ginny.

Ginny cayó en el camino de piedra y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y su caballo se perdió de vista, un poco de sangre comenzó a correr por su espalda, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, pero no encontraba rastro alguno de algún pueblo, y menos el de alguna persona y por mas que caminaba parecía no salir del bosque, los rayos y el viento aumentaban y un dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirla.

Continuó caminando un par de horas mas, pero la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse "será mejor que busque un lugar donde pueda resguardarme de la lluvia" pensaba mientras caminaba, poco tiempo después dio con una pequeña cueva que usaría como refugio, para su buena suerte, fuera de esta, encontró una planta medicinal, que su amiga Hermione le había enseñado a usar ya que ella era una persona con habilidad en curaciones, remedios y plantas medicinales, tomó un poco y dentro de la cueva la usó y se curó el golpe de la cabeza.

Un sueño y mareo aparecían a causa de la pérdida de sangre, con cuidado se recostó sobre el suelo de la cueva y se desmayó.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, el dolor de la cabeza era fuerte, pero decidió ponerse en pie y continuar, entre mas rápido saliera de ese lugar mas feliz estaría................un momento.....................calor...............algo la tapaba................tenía algo en la cabeza y quietud............................el sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba lejano, pero estaba muy oscuro, no veía nada ¿en dónde estaba?, con trabajo se incorporó para averiguar en donde se encontraba:

-ah, ya despertaste- dijo una voz a su lado

Aquí llega el final del capítulo, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, lo quise hacer largo por que además de que muchas personas lo pidieron, no se si podré actualizar el próximo Viernes por que tengo un curso y el sábado voy a presentar un examen de admisión, necesito estudiar y mucha suerte.

Ahora reviews:

Ivita black.- Muchas gracias y espero que la historia te siga gustando, la verdad es gracioso que nuestras mentes a veces piensen igual que otras, aún cuando nuestras historias se llamen igual espero que la sigas disfrutando.

Sara Meliss.- No sabes como respiro de alivio cuando me dicen esas cosas, pues estoy considerando volverme escritora en el futuro y creo que este es un buen comienzo. Espero que me dejes tu opinión.

Yopes.- gracias por ese comentario tan halagador y espero que en verdad la historia cumpla con las expectativas de todas y las mías. Gracias.

Eri mond licht.- me esmeraré en hacer los capis mas largos lo prometo, y bien acabas de comprobar que tu suposición era correcta. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

Luciana.- como pidieron aquí esta la actualización y te prometo que los haré mas largos para que no te deprimas, espero que el capi te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo. Hojala que me dejes un review.

Yose-Malfoy-Felton.- sabes, hasta que recibí los reviews no me había dado cuenta del parecido de la historia con esa película, aunque debo admitir que es de mis favoritas de Disney jeje, pero bueno no intento hacer una adaptación de la película con mi historia, espero que aún así sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión.

Ginny-ForEver.- si, se que el nombre verdadero de Ginny es Ginebra, pero si he de serte sincera el nombre de Virginia me gusta mas, además que le para a JK Rowling, quiere darnos a entender que los Weasley son una familia de briagos para haber llamado a dos hijos Ron y Ginebra, eso si que no lo acepto por que los Weasley son mi familia favorita. Y fuera de todo espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que no dudes en dejarme tu opinión.

Andy-Wm.- esta bien, ouch, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia via internet, lo prometido es deuda y como necesito mucha suerte esta semana no me conviene que llames a tus amigos, que por cierto les mando un saludo amistoso, y bien espero que hayas quedado feliz y satisfecha con el capi.

Lara-Lm.- gracias, me da gusto que el fic te guste y espero que no dejes pasar ni dos minutos en dejarme tu opinión que es muy valiosa para mi, gracias y nos vemos pronto.

Solamente yo.- ya aclaré lo de la película, no intento hacer una adaptación pero admito que tienen similitud y ¿tu crees que yo sería capaz de poner a mi Draquito como una bestia fea y peluda? Ni estando loca lo hago, eso nunca, es pecado, tendría que ir a confesarme y aún así yo no me lo perdono. Espero tu opinión y que te siga gustando.


	4. Raras Disculpas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!1bueno de nuevo estoy molestando, pero ahora que ya me libré de todo el trabajo que tuve esta semana al fin puedo actualizar, y me puedo enorgullecer de que en el examen de admisión que presente hoy me fue muy bien, ahora solo debo esperar los resultados y me dejarán con la duda dos semanas mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno alegre y emocionantemente les dejo el capítulo 4:

Capítulo #4 "Raras Disculpas" 

-ah, ya despertaste- dijo una voz fría a su lado que reconoció casi inmediatamente

-¿qué hago aquí?- preguntó Ginny con tono serio sin mirarlo

-Te encontraron en una cueva a unos kilómetros de aquí ¿qué hacías afuera?-

-¡¿tienes la hipocresía de preguntármelo?!- dijo Ginny volteando hacia él

Ginny permaneció en silencio, la luz de unas pocas velas era la única existente en la habitación, pero podían alumbrar perfectamente el rostro del hombre que antes había conocido, que en realidad era un joven muy bien parecido de tez blanca como la nieve, unas delicadas facciones finas y unos fríos y calculadores ojos grises penetrantes en los que una gran arrogancia y orgullo se veían reflejados, que en esos momentos la observaban interrogantes y un cabello platinado peinado elegantemente, sin duda debía reconocer que el chico era muy guapo sin duda, cada detalle de su físico parecía perfectamente calculado, de verdad que era casi perfecto y esto no pudo evitar pensarlo.

-¿qué hacías en medio de una tormenta como esa?- volvió a preguntar

-¿seguro que no sabes por que?- preguntó sarcástica

-no me contestes con una pregunta- dijo el de modo imperativo

-¿siempre eres así se arrogante?-

El guardó silencio y se puso en pie, caminó hasta colocarse junto a la ventana y se mantuvo en esa posición.

-y dime ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Virginia Weasley-

-bien Virginia, te diste un fuerte golpe, las hierbas que usaste solo ayudaron a controlar el sangrado-

-y supongo que me curaron-

-si-

-oh- exclamó ella- ¿y podría saber tu nombre?-

-Draco Malfoy- contestó- bueno Virginia, será mejor que descanses, nos veremos luego- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Al salir se dirigió hacia su habitación y se sentó en su sillón favorito, tiempo después entró la Sra. Miles con una jarra de té para el.

-¿ya estuvo con ella?- preguntó la Sra. Miles

-si-

-aún no comprendo cómo fue que usted decidiera salir a buscarla en estas condiciones en las que se encuentra-

-no podía dejarla con la tormenta que estaba comenzando-

-pues supongo que se quedará con nosotros un tiempo- dijo la Sra. Miles

-al menos hasta que la tormenta termine-

-¿usted cree que pueda ser ella?-

-tal vez- dijo mientras suspiraba

-es una muchacha muy amable y dulce y tan bonita- dijo la Sra. Miles

-si, definitivamente, pero no se si ella quisiera estar conmigo después de todo lo que me pasa-

-usted tiene que mostrarle algo mas que sus defectos-

-¿cómo podré hacerlo sin que me domine?-

-solo trate de concentrase y controle sus impulsos-

-gracias Sra. Miles-

-buenas noches amo-

Ginny se quedó paralizada cuando el joven se fue de la habitación, nunca se imaginó que el amo de aquel castillo fuera un hombre tan joven y bien parecido, pero entonces se preguntó que hacía el allí sólo, ¿por que siempre estaba en la oscuridad? Y ¿por qué tenía ese carácter del demonio? "hombres" pensó "solo Dios los entiende".

Poco rato después llegó la Sra. Miles:

-buenas noches señorita,¿cómo se siente?-

-bien gracias, solo me duele la cabeza-

-se le pasará, después de todo se dio un fuerte golpe, las plantas ayudaron solo al sangrado pero aún así el golpe fue algo fuerte, suerte que el amo la encontró-

-¿él me encontró?-

-si, salió a buscarla en cuanto le fue posible y dijo que la encontró en una cueva con ese golpe en la cabeza, la trajo y la curó-

-¿para que salió a buscarme?-

-se enteró que usted había salido y que una tormenta se avecinaba y salió a buscarla. Bueno será mejor que la deje descansar, si necesita algo llámeme-

-gracias-

La Sra. Miles salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny pensativa y con la ultima plática que tuvieron dando vueltas en su mente cayó dormida.

Fin 

**Del capítulo eh, no me vayan a matar.**

**Y ahora los tan felices y esperados reviews:**

**Yopes.- si, lo se, pero reitero que no intento hacer una adaptación de esa película, y admito mi torpeza al no darme cuenta del parecido hasta que me dejaron sus reviews, de todos modos espero que este capi te haya gustado.**

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton.- bueno que gracias por el halago y que bueno que el fic te este gustando, yo la verdad lo disfruto mucho cuando escribo, pero espero que la historia quede bien y que puedas descubrir mas adelante el secreto de Draquito.**

**Ivita black.- que bueno que te este gustando y lo prometí, aquí esta el capi que espero que te haya gustado y ya no prolongar mas la duda.**

**Luciana.- pues aquí esta el capi y gracias por el halago, espero que continúes leyendo, y gracias por el apoyo para mi examen.**

**Solamente yo.- la verdad que eso estaría para una postal, yo tampoco lo imagino así, arrogante, orgulloso y bestia. Jajajajajajajajaja. Espero tu review.**

**Andy-Wm.- Di no a la violencia, y mira, para que no te suicides aquí te dejo el capi tan esperado e interesante y espero que tu no quieras cargar en tu conciencia la muerte de esta escritora por la falta de reviews así que no lo pienses para dejar uno. Y gracias por tu apoyo para mi examen.**

**ESPÉRTE....................A DONDE VAS.................¿NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO?.............................NO HAS DEJADO TU REVIEW................................... Y TU NO QUIERES QUE YO ME DEPRIMA VERDAD?...................................................... ENTONCES YA DEJA DE ESTAR PERDIENO TIEMPO Y DEJA EL MALDITO REVIEW.**


	5. El Cristal

Aquí andamos de nuevo con el siguiente capi, creo que se quedó muy emocionante la última vez, pero el siguiente esta aquí para saber mas cosas, descubrir otras, conocer algunas mas, etc. Sólo espero que esta vez no se vayan sin dejarme un review, últimamente me han llegado pocos y me estoy deprimiendo, espero que esta vez sea diferente.

Bueno aquí esta el capi:

Capítulo # 5 "El cristal"

Ginny abrió los ojos algo temprano, ya sin sueño y con un ligero dolor de cabeza se incorporó, tomo un baño, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Nuevamente pasó, las cortinas estaban cerradas, caminó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a las cocinas:

-señorita, buenos días- saludó las Sra. Miles

-buenos días, solo vengo a despedirme-

-¿se va?-

-si, no quiero causar molestias-

-pero señorita, usted no es ninguna molestia, además aun no se ha recuperado del todo-

-estaré bien, tengo las suficiente fuerza para soportarlo hasta encontrar el camino de regreso, gracias y adiós- dijo mientras abrazaba a la Sra. Miles

-¿Se despedirá del amo?-

-no quiero molestarlo por una tontería tan insignificante, pero dele mis saludos y las gracias-

-esta bien-

Salió de las cocinas y fue hacia el salón de las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia la puerta:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó una voz fría desde las escaleras y Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-he decidido irme, no quiero molestar-

-ni creas que vas a salir-

-¡por que no?-

-por que se avecinan nuevas tormentas y mientras no cesen no podrás salir-

-tu no podrás impedir que regrese a mi hogar- dijo dando la vuelta dispuesta a abrir la puerta

El joven sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta murmurando un hechizo, cuando Ginny intentó abrirla le fue imposible

-no te voy a dejar salir-

-¿me estas obligando?-

-acompáñame-

-¿cómo?-

-que me acompañes, necesitas comer algo-

-gracias, pero debo regresar-

El chico caminó hasta ella y le tomó la mano sintiendo una electricidad recorrerla al sentir el contacto de su mano contra la de ella:

-no intentes salir, por que no podrás- dijo en tono bajo marcando así un poco mas su grave y varonil voz mientras la guiaba dentro del castillo.

La llevó de vuelta por donde había salido y llegaron al comedor en el que se habían conocido el día anterior, que igual que el resto del castillo estaba sumido en la oscuridad:

-vamos- dijo cuando entraron

-¿qué cosa?-

-siéntate y desayuna conmigo-

-gracias pero..........-

-ya te he dicho que no podrás salir, mis elfos se han encargado de sellar el castillo para protección de la tormenta, lo que incluye que salgas también así que no te esfuerces-

-de acuerdo- dijo resignada al saber que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, se quedaría le gustara o no, reconoció ese carácter necio parecido al de su hermano Ron y por eso mismo no insistió.

El muchacho le corrió la silla para que se sentara y ambos compartieron ese desayuno, aunque ella se sentía algo rara en ese ambiente y sentía algo acerca de este chico, lo que pudo deducir es que este joven ocultaba muchos secretos y a juzgar por el sentimiento que se podía leer en sus ojos un dolor y pena lo invadían.

-Dime Virginia ¿qué edad tienes?-

-19 no creo que tu estés muy lejos de esta ¿o si?-

-pues no, yo tengo 20-

-ah-

-¿y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?-

-¿por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?-

-¿perdón?-

-todos los que he conocido me han preguntado eso-

-bueno es que nadie viene aquí, precisamente por que esta muy adentrado en el bosque-

-ya veo, pues llegué de casualidad, salí a cabalgar y me perdí-

-bueno, eso explica todo, pero ¿por qué quieres irte?-

-¿necesito explicártelo?-

-si-

-mi familia debes estar preocupada-

-ah, eso................pero ¿tu de verdad te quieres ir?-

Ginny lo miraba pensativa, era cierto que tenía que regresar, su familia debía estar desesperada después de 3 días de desaparecida, pero en su cabeza se quedó esa simple pregunta "¿quería regresar?", no sabía por que pero se sentía cómoda a pesar de todo y podía sentir una conexión con ese castillo y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, hasta ahora todos los del castillo la trataban maravillosamente, claro con excepción de éste necio que algunas veces era tan arrogante e insoportable que no quería tenerlo cerca.

Silencio.

-bueno, por lo menos no podrás hacerlo en un par de días, al menos hasta que la tormenta se calme-

-supongo-

-Bien Virginia siéntete cómoda en ese tiempo-

-gracias, perdón ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?-

-Draco Malfoy-

-esta bien Draco-

Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente y salieron juntos del comedor, caminaban por el castillo y Draco le mostró algunas cosas y comentaban cosas pequeñas, de verdad que este sujeto no podía tener una conversación sin mostrar su arrogancia y su orgullo, definitivamente no se podía discutir civilizadamente con él (NA: se me hace que Draquis sería bueno como abogado jeje) por eso ella se limitó a hablar tranquilamente y lo menos que pudiera, estaba segura de que si seguía hablando con el terminarían discutiendo, como siempre le sucedía con su hermano Ron. Y continuaron hasta que la tarde cayó y caminaban ahora por el salón y Ginny miró hacia la ventana:

Al salir al salón escucharon rayos y una fuerte lluvia

-ya ha durado demasiado esta tormenta- dijo Ginny

-¿te preocupa?- dijo sarcástico

-claro que me preocupa, nunca había visto una igual-

-y suelen dura algo de tiempo-

-oh, no-

-bueno, tal vez tengas que quedarte mas tiempo del que pensamos-

-no puede ser-

-sabes, aún no logro entender cual es el problema contigo-

-es que..............

-no quieres quedarte-

-no es eso, es que mi familia ha de esta buscándome y necesito comunicarles de mi paradero-

-ven- dijo y la tomó de la mano, la guió escaleras arriba y entraron a una zona que ella desconocía

Atravesaron un pasillo y entraron por una puerta de roble igual a la de su habitación, el cuarto igualmente se encontraba en penumbra y se acercaron a una mesita al fondo de la habitación Draco se acercó y tomo un cristal.

-¿qué es eso?-

-este es un cristal mágico, con él podrás mandar mensajes a tu familia- dijo mientras se lo daba, al momento de tocarlo el cristal brilló en un tono rojizo y vislumbró a su familia en el fondo-esa es-

-toma- dijo Draco entregándole pergamino, pluma y tintero

-gracias-

Ginny se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir:

Querida familia:

Siento mucho haberlos preocupado, pero el otro día que salí a cabalgar me perdí en el bosque y tuve que buscar un refugio para la tormenta, ahora estoy bien y segura, en cuanto la tormenta termine regresaré a casa, no se preocupen.

Los quiere: _Ginny._

Dobló la nota y se acercó a Draco quien tomó la carta y al acercarla al cristal se desvaneció:

-muchas gracias-dijo Ginny

-espero que cuando menos ya estés calmada-

-lo estoy- dijo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- bueno gracias y buenas noches- dijo y se retiró

Draco se sentó en su sillón favorito y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro:

-vaya señor, veo que he comenzado a llevarse bien con ella- dijo la Sra. Miles entrando a la habitación

-creo que tal vez comience a agradarle-

-lo ve, le dije que si lo controlaba todo saldría bien, aunque debo decir que nunca lo había visto tan contento-

-me siento raro, nunca me había sentido así, ella me inspira confianza, fe y amabilidad-

-por que ella los tiene señor, ahora creo que tal vez si pueda ser ella-

-créame Sra. Miles, nadie me gustaría mas que ella para ese papel-

-ojalá amo, buenas noches-

-buenas noches Sra. Miles-

**El fin del capi hasta aquí ¿qué les pareció?, bueno en mi opinión estuvo bien, se aclararon dudas mientras que otras se incrementan, sospechas........bueno eso lo tienen que descubrir ustedes, pero yo no me voy sin dejarles sus reviews.**

Ivita black.- bueno espero que te hayas entretenido con el capi y te haya gustado, lamentablemente tu duda aún no la puedo revelar ya que es en eso que se basa la historia, pero lo iras descifrando y al final lo descubrirás.

Andy-Wm.- gracias por el halago, que gueno que te guste, gracias a ti no me suicidaré pero si no recibo tu review ten por seguro que me cortaré las venas con una galleta de animalito (jajajajajaj). Besos y cuídate.

Maggie.- que bueno que te gusta y bueno creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a las comparaciones pero de una vez aclaro que NO intento hacer adaptación de ninguna historia, cuento, película y demás, pero aún así espero que continúes leyendo y que lo disfrutes.

Lara-lm.- bueno lamentablemente aún no te puedo decir, se que dirás que soy muy mala pero la cos a es así, en esto esta basada la historia y el objetivo es que ustedes comiencen a sospechar y saquen sus propias conclusiones (además de que así las pico en la historia y me dejan mas reviews) para que al final descubran en meollo de todo el asunto. Review. Besos y cuídate.

Solamente yo.- por petición tuya y de muchas otras te dejo el capi que lo hice lo mas largo que pude y que mi cansado cerebro me permitió y pues aquí toy enfermita dándoles las historia que también a mi me gusta, pero no te vayas sin dejarme el review si????????????

A VER SI CREES QUE YA TE VAS TE EQUIVOCASTE ................................TE ESTOY VIGILANDO Y NO ME HAS DEJEDO EL REVIEW ............................................ Y ME ESTOY DEPRIMIENDO Y ENOJANDO........................... NO ME PROVOQUES O CUMPLO MI PROMESA DE CORTARME LAS VENAS CON UNA GALLETA D ANIMALITO..................................... ESTAN ADVERTIDAS SI LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA NO ACTUALIZO...........................YA SABEN QUE PASÓ.


	6. El jardín

Finalmente es sabado y eso implica un nuevo capi, debo decir, modestia aparte, que esta quedando muy bien, bueno a mi me gusta pero veo que no les está gustando a ustedes, pues he estado recibiendo muy pocos reviews.

Pero espero que al menos reciba mas reviews en este capi:

Capítulo #6 "El Jardín"

La tormenta que empezó esa noche llegó acompañada de nieve que dejó una fina capa sobre el piso y sobre las copas de los árboles y nunca se alteraba de su fuerza, parecía que esta tormenta duraría un buen tiempo y esto preocupaba a Ginny ya que por lo visto tendría que quedarse por mas tiempo del que había imaginado.

Ginny caminaba esa tarde por el castillo ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, era enorme y tenía tantas cosas, hasta que al final cerca de las cocinas encontró una puerta que no había visto, la abrió y para su sorpresa encontró un enorme invernadero donde se podía percibir a simple vista que alguna vez había sido un lugar lleno de vida, pero ahora estaba descuidado y abandonado a caminar sorprendida de la cantidad de plantas que una vez existieron ahí.

-ah, hola señorita-

-buenos días Sra. Miles-

-veo que ya encontró el invernadero-

-si, no puedo creer que lo tengan tan descuidado-

-¿encontró algo interesante?-

-aquí tienen plantas rarísimas y muy útiles, es una pena que lo tengan tan descuidado-

-¿en serio?- preguntó sorprendida-

-claro mire esta- dijo señalando una planta pequeña- es una planta medicinal muy rara, sabiéndola utilizar puede curar muchos males, es muy potente-

-vaya, no lo sabía-

-es muy raro que se de en estas regiones-

-claro-

-sin mencionar que tienen variedad de flores: pensamientos, tulipanes, rosas.....

-¿De verdad?-

-claro ¿en serio no lo sabía?-

-ah, señorita, este lugar tiene tanto tiempo descuidado que ya ni si quiera recuerdo que plantas hay aquí-

-oiga ¿no la importa si las arreglo?-

-no veo por que no, ya le hace falta algo de vida-

-gracias-

Inmediatamente Ginny comenzó a tratarlas, era increíble ése lugar, tenía plantas rarísimas y muchas mas que se podrían sembrar, quitó la maleza muerta, les puso mas tierra, las regó, las apoyó con ayuda de ramas y sogas y las abonó.

Ginny no veía a aquel chico llamado Draco hasta las tardes generalmente, las mañanas las pasaba leyendo, en el invernadero o en compañía de Lila o la Sra. Miles. Usualmente cenaban juntos y mientras comían platicaban, Ginny comenzaba a conocerlo mejor y a pesar de mostrarse algo tímida, comenzó a apreciar su compañía, éste joven era agradable en sí, pero a veces su comportamiento tan altanero la enfadaba a veces, ¿es que no podía pasar un día sin que alguno de sus comentarios reflejara tanta arrogancia?, ésta era una pregunta que la invadía a diario cuando estaba con él, pero fue de ése defecto era buena persona.

También logró percibir que cuando estaba con ella intentaba controlarse, algo que no quería que saliera cuando Ginny estaba cerca, un carácter bastante cambiante y extraño, pero bueno tarde o temprano se sabría. Ginny visitaba todos los días el invernadero, cuidaba las plantas y hacía todo lo posible por que creciera nuevamente.

-buenas tardes señorita-

-buenas tardes Sra. Miles-

-todavía trabajando-

-si, aquí podrían cultivarse muchas plantas, pero las condiciones del lugar no son buenas y la oscuridad no ayuda-

-ya veo, bueno creo que eso puede arreglarse, con el sol hay en las mañanas, espero que eso sirva-

-sirve-

Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del día en compañía de la Sra. Miles, trabajando en el invernadero, con trabajo y dedicación había logrado que poco que poco a poco aquel invernadero cobrara vida, que las flores muertas revivieran y logró que flores distintas, cuando la tarde llegó aún estaba trabajando.

-señorita, el amo pregunta por usted-

-ahora voy-

Guardó todo y regó las plantas nuevamente, se preparó y salió hacia el comedor.

-¿Qué tanto hacías?- preguntó Draco

-trabajando-

-¿trabajando?¿en que?-

-ven- lo tomó la de la mano, lo guió por el camino de regreso y lo llevó a los invernaderos

-trabajaba en esto- dijo mostrándole el lugar

Draco observaba el lugar, apenas lo reconocía, de hecho, apenas lo recordaba pero nunca la había visto tan hermoso, era un milagro que considerando las situaciones y características en las que estaba el lugar haya podido crear un jardín tan hermoso como el que estaba viendo en ese momento, rosas de distintos colores, tulipanes, unas plantas extrañas que no conocía, flores de formas, colores, aromas....

-¿tu lo hiciste?-

-si-

-nunca había visto algo así-

-esta lugar es increíble, es tan fértil-

-hace tiempo éste lugar era muy verde, recuerdo que tenía miles de plantas distintas-

-pues además de flores, aquí hay plantas raras-

-si, yo acostumbraba tener mis reservas de plantas curativas-

-yo también tengo las mías en casa y puse unas aquí-

-¿te gusta coleccionar ese tipo de plantas?-

-claro, y libros de ciencia y filosofía y otros de aventuras-

-yo igual ¿te gusta la poesía?-

-claro, mi libro favorito es "Las flores del mal" de Charles Baudelaire-

-el mío también- dijo impresionado- por lo visto tenemos gustos parecidos y deduzco que te gustan las rosas- dijo observando el lugar

-pues si ¿y tu?-

-también, pero bueno vamos dentro-

Después de cenar juntos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, la compañía de Draco por las noches la tranquilizaba y la hacía dormía relajada. Pero esa siguiente mañana Ginny fue despertada por un rayo de sol y sorprendida corrió hacia la ventana.

"¿cómo sucedió esto?" se preguntaba a sí misma, la tormenta había cesado al fin, el sol estaba en lo alto y calentando el ambiente, los rastros de agua y nieve se habían ido , media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al fin regresaría a casa, pero........le daba algo de nostalgia dejar ese sitio ya que se había encariñado mucho con la gente que había conocido, especialmente con Draco, ya que lo encontraba interesante y misterioso, pero no podía quedase, prometió a su familia que regresaría y así lo haría.

Se levantó y se preparó, tomó su capa y se encaminó hacia las cocinas donde encontró a la Sra. Miles:

-señorita, buenos días-

-buenos Días Sra. Miles, vengo a despedirme-

-¿qué se piensa ir?-

-si, ahora que la tormenta ha terminado debo volver-

-¿pero no quiere esperar hasta mas tarde?-

-temo que si me quedo mas tiempo no tendré el valor de irme-

-entiendo-

Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó:

-fue un placer haberla conocido-

-igualmente señorita- dijo comenzando a sollozar

-nos vemos-

-¿se despedirá del amo?-

-si, adiós Sra. Miles- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del comedor

Abrió la puerta que conectaba al pasillo que llevaba al comedor y entró a la habitación en penumbra:

-buenos días Ginny-

-buenos días Draco- dijo quedándose de pie

-¿qué pasa?-

-vengo a despedirme, la tormenta ha cesado y debo partir-

-¿tan pronto quieres irte?-

-temo que no nos hará bien a ninguno que me quede mas tiempo, solo lo dificultará mas-

-creo que sí, pero es que...........bueno yo...................te extrañaré-

-también te extrañaré- dijo y se acercó a abrazarlo

Algo tímido correspondió el abrazo rodeando su cintura con los brazos y ambos sintieron una electricidad recorrerlos a lo largo del cuerpo, Ginny sintió una sensación de calidez y felicidad en brazos del joven que tenía junto a ella, pero asustada de que aquella extraña sensación se apoderara de ella y perdiera el valor de regresar se separó de él y Ginny se encaminó hacia el salón y salió al exterior, encontró a su caballo esperándola, lo montó y miró hacia atrás observando por última vez aquel castillo y grabarlo en su memoria para siempre ya que al menos no regresaría (al menos eso creía), comenzó a caminar y volvió a adentrarse en al bosque.

Comenzó a cabalgar hacia dónde le indicó Draco e iba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba tranquilamente por el camino hasta que comenzó a captar movimiento al frente.

Tomó poco tiempo acercarse al lugar dónde sintió aquel movimiento y se encontró de regreso en el pueblo que había crecido y en el que aún vivían. Comenzó a caminar entre la gente para dirigirse hacia su casa que se encontraba mas adelante, parecía que todo estaba bien y normal a excepción de algunos chicos nadie se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar después de varios días de desparecida, fue cuestión de minutos antes de divisar su casa, se encontraba intacta y lucía bien, desmontó y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Aquí se acaba la magia por el momento, espero que les guste el capi y que no duden en dejarme mas reviews, ahora que estoy muy feliz por que pasé mi examen y fui admitida en la escuela.**

Ahora si los reviews:

Sthefany Weasley.- que bueno que te guste tanto la historia y no desesperes que lo que esconde Draquito pronto se sabrá.

Luciana.- hola otra vez, gracias por que la historia te guste y bueno me dejas el review de esta capi y bueno ojala que puedas arreglar tu pc aunque sea a fregadazos)

Solamente yo.- pues aquí ta el capi con more emoción y pues espero que te haya gustado, y gracias, ya stoy mejor aunque algo moquienta. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos

Andy-Wm.- gracias por eso y en cuanto al beso.............paciencia, solo deja que la cegatas de Ginny se de cuenta de que dejó a un hombre como draquito y que reconozca su metida de pata (ay por dios que ciega) yo no lo dejaba ir, tranquila que ya esta por llegar y no desesperes. Cuídate.


	7. Eres parte de mi corazón

Hola, he regresado de nuevo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo antes de que muchas me maten por no hacerlo pronto, y bueno creo que al menos leer historias es lo único ameno que podemos hacer esta semana de exámenes y la que sigue, creo que esto es lo único que me ha hecho seguir adelante sin caer, y se que para muchas de nosotras igual.

Pero bueno no quiero marearlas con tanta corcha, mejor les dejo el tan esperado y emocionante capítulo.

Capítulo # 7 "eres parte de mi corazón"

Abrió la puerta y entró, dentro todo parecía normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido:

-¡Familia, ya llegué!- llamó esperando que alguien contestara

-¡Ginny!- gritó una mujer desde la puerta del jardín-¡has regresado!- dijo la mujer corriendo a abrazarla, acto seguido mas personas aparecieron para recibirla

-Ginny, hija-

-papá- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, después siguió con Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron, sus hermanos

-¡Hermione!- dijo corriendo a abrazar a la chica castaña quien acababa de entrar

-Ginny, aquí también hay alguien que estuvo muy preocupado por ti- dijo y un joven de cabello azabache y ojos verdes como la esmeralda apareció atrás de la castaña

-Harry- dijo acercándose al chico quien era su mejor amigo y de quien sus padres siempre platicaban que debía casarse

-Hola Ginny, que gusto que estés bien- respondió abrazándola de un modo sobre protector- necesito hablarte, vamos fuera-

Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y salieron al jardín:

-Ginny ¿por qué no me avisaste que saldrías?- dijo de modo suave y tranquilo

-lo siento mucho, pero es que necesitaba un tiempo asolas para pensar-

-me tenías muy preocupado cuando la tormenta comenzó, tus hermanos y yo salimos a buscarte-

-si, lo sé, y créeme que nada me apena mas que haberlos preocupado-

-Ginny es que................. si algo te pasara................

-perdóname- dijo bajando la mirada y Harry tomó su mano

-bueno, ahora que has regresado sana y salva quisiera habarte sobre algo muy importante-

-claro, que sucede-

Harry respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar:

-sabes, hay algo que he querido desde hace tiempo y que aún quiero conseguir-

-Harry tu............

-me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo-

-eh............bueno yo...........

-se lo he hecho saber a tu padre y le he pedido tu mano, espero ser correspondido-

-pero Harry............es que.............

-Ginny, estoy enamorado de ti, que mas lógica hay que casarnos-

-Harry..........yo..........no lo sé

-¿no lo sabes?-

-mira...............no creo ser la que buscas y detestaría lastimarte y mucho menos ilusionarte-

-no te preocupes, la duda es normal, toma tu tiempo para pensarlo y verás que tengo razón, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, bueno nos vemos dentro-

Ginny se quedó en silencio, pensando: Harry era muy buena persona, muy tierno y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca habían tenido problemas de ninguna índole, él visitaba a su familia a diario y siempre acompañaba a Ginny cuando hacía sus paseos a caballo, a Ginny le gustaba estar con Harry, sus pláticas eran muy entretenidas y siempre la escuchaba, lo apreciaba mucho, pero después de tantos años de amistad lo consideraba un hermano mas, no podría quererlo como un novio o por aún un marido, fue que de pronto en su mente apareció Draco, de verdad que conocerlo había cambiado su vida, se sentía diferente y cambiada, recordaba que mientras estaba en el castillo siempre encontraba nuevas cosas y que mientras estuviera junto a Draco se sentía feliz. Definitivamente había encontrado valiosas amistades en ése lugar que nunca olvidaría y a pesar de tener poco tiempo de haber regresado a casa, comenzaba a extrañar a Draco.

Fue entonces que Ginny comprendió que Draco ya era parte de ella y de su vida, ya no sería igual sin el, comenzó a sentir como si una parte de ella se hubiera quedado con él y que no recuperaría hasta estar a su lado, entendió que Draco era lo que la faltaba, a pesar de mostrarse siempre arrogante y orgulloso había comenzado a apreciarlo y a conocerlo, ahora ya no sería la misma sin su compañía.

Continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba el atardecer cuando la voz de su madre la interrumpió:

-Gin, hija vamos a almorzar-

-ya voy- dijo y se puso en pie

Todos se iban acomodando en la mesa y comenzaban a platicar sobre varias cosas, hasta que llegó el tema de la desaparición de Ginny y comenzaban a mostrarse interesados en su relato:

-Ginny aún no comprendo como te perdiste, si ese bosque lo conoces-

-salí a cabalgar, pero me adentré demasiado y no me di cuenta por ir pensando en otras cosas-

-¿qué Harry no iba contigo?- preguntó Percy

-no, salí a cabalgar sola- dijo apenada y observando de reojo a Harry

-Ginny, te he dicho que no me gusta que salgas sola- dijo su padre

-si, lo sé pero necesitaba pensar-

-¿y dónde te refugiaste cuando comenzó la tormenta?-

-eso es la mas extraño, llegué a un lugar muy lúgubre y me topé con un viejo castillo y desgastado-

-¿estaba deshabitado?- preguntó Bill

-pues sorprendentemente no, un hombre vive ahí con sus sirvientes- todos los presentes la observaban atónitos y Harry se puso en pie

-invade nuestros bosques y además te secuestra-

-no Harry él no.............

-tenemos que echarlo de aquí, quien sabe cuantas cosas mas podría hacerle a la gente del pueblo-

-pero Harry.............

-nos iremos esta tarde hacia allá, esta de acuerdo Sr. Weasley-

-totalmente Harry, vamos chicos- dijo a los demás chicos de la casa

-papá pero...............

-Ginny, tu madre, Hermione y tú se quedarán aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de él-

-NO- gritó Ginny

-si te quedas aquí nada te sucederá Ginny, prometo que te protegeré, ése hombre no volverá a dañarte- le dijo Harry en un tono dulce- vámonos

Todos los chicos y el Sr. Weasley salieron y cerraron la puerta con llave

-no puedo creer lo que van a hacer- dijo Ginny molesta

-pero Ginny, sólo tratan de ayudar- dijo Molly

-no resolverán nada echándolo, es su casa y él no ha hecho nada a nadie, Harry siente que puede tomar esas decisiones por que se empeña en que me case con él-

-¿Quieres decir que ese hombre no es malo?- preguntó Hermione

-por su puesto que no-

Ginny procedió a contarles brevemente sus días en aquel castillo explicando que Draco, a pesar de su arrogancia era buena persona, su madre y Hermione escuchaban con atención:

-oh, no puede ser- exclamó Molly

-ves, no puedo permitir que les hagan eso, nunca me lo perdonaría, si tan solo hubiera sabido que reaccionarían así no hubiera dicho nada-

-no importa Ginny, saldremos- dijo Molly- usa esto- dijo dándole a su hija una vara puntiaguda- inténtalo

Ginny se acercó a la puerta e introdujo la vara metálica en el cerrojo y comenzó a moverlo tratando de abrir la puerta

-no puedo, está muy dura-

-déjame intentarlo- dijo Hermione, se puso frente a la puerta y trató de abrirla

tras un rato Hermione había logrado moverla un poco pero aún faltaba esfuerzo para abrirla, la puerta estaba demasiado dura y no pudo lograr abrirla, Ginny se acercó y comenzó a patearla y golpearla y tras una patada en la que descargó toda su fuerza, por fin cedió:

-ya está vamos-

Tomaron sus caballos y salieron hacia el bosque, por lo que unas aldeanas les dijeron, muchos hombres del pueblo se le unieron a los Weasley y ya habían partido rumbo al castillo. Cabalgaron por el camino que anteriormente tomó Ginny, les tomó unos 20 minutos llegar, las puertas estaban abiertas y se escuchaban gritos.

Ginny corrió dentro del castillo, los aldeanos se enfrentaban con los sirvientes quienes defendían el castillo, divisó a Harry subiendo las escaleras:

-Sra. Miles que...............- dijo de pronto Draco apareciendo en las escaleras y topándose cara a cara con Harry

-Maldito, fuiste tú quien tuvo aquí a Ginny-

-¿de que hablas?-

-TU LA SECUESTRASTE Y LA MANTENÍAS ENCERRADA-

-no hice tal cosa-

-eres un desgraciado la pagarás- dijo sacando la espada y lanzándose hacia él

-NO Harry...............

Muy tarde, la espada llegó a su cuerpo atravesando su costado y el lugar se llenó de silencio, todos observaban aquella escena

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Harry y la muchacha se desplomó a los pies de Draco

-¡Ginny!- Draco se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos

-Dr............Draco-

-¿por qué? Eres una tonta ¿por qué?-

-no podía.....................

-¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por.................te amo..............- dijo y el movimiento de su cuerpo se calmó, su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos cerrados

-no Ginny, no- comenzó a llorar abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la joven. De pronto algo llamó la atención, algo en Ginny brillaba, se separó de ella, su corazón brillaba, de él salió un cristal igual al que él tenía, comenzó a emanar una luz rojiza cálida y suave, con su luz iluminó el lugar y comenzó a purificarlo, la penumbra que invadía el castillo desapareció, los jardines y habitaciones cobraron vida y el castillo entero se inundó de calidez y seguridad.

Sin embargo la chica no se movía estaba calmada en brazos del rubio.

**Fin del capi.**

Creo que quedó bien, bastante emocionante e interesante, pero eso sólo lo deciden sus reviews. Perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que mi hermanita ya no tiene computadora y me la arrebató estos dos días y hasta ahora la logré mover un rato, pero de todos modos aquí les dejo los reviews:

Solamente yo.- pues acabas de comprobar que Ginny si volvió a los brazos de Draco, pero no en las condiciones que todos quisiéramos, gracias por el cumplido y estoy emocionada por pasar el examen, pero la verdad es que luego los profesores no tienen mucha compasión que digamos, te lo digo por que lo he sufrido con mi profesor de Química, y me recordaste un suceso que también me hizo rabiar, cuando me enfermé de faringitis el año pasado y tuve que presentar un proyecto, una maqueta muy bonita del cerebro con luces, y todo para que no quedara en el concurso y yo en plena enfermedad (quise golpear a la profesora), pero bueno cuídate y espero que el capi te haya gustado.

Ginny-ForEver.- bueno como pediste Ginny volvió a los brazos de Draco pero bueno ni si quiera se puede decir que de una forma pacífica y menos que lo haya hecho por que a ella le naciera regresar, si no que para proteger a Draco, pero algo saldrá de esto.

Hermy-BlackMalfoy.- me gusta tu nombre, muy original, pero que bueno que la historia te guste y que te molestes un minutito en dejarme el review, espero que esta capi también te haya gustado y que no lo pienses dos veces antes de dejarme otro review.

Luthien.- Lo que querías que pasara, ya pasó en esta capi, pero corregido y aumentado, esperemos que las cosas no se queden así y que golpeen a Harry por tonto, ciego y celoso (esa es tares de Draquito, pero muchas de nosotras le ayudaremos y entre ellas YO)

Ivita black.- espero que el capi te haya gustado y que me dejes tu review, e3s solo un minuto o dos de tu tiempo si?????????'

KagRin Adriana.- me alegró tu review y me alegro que la historia te esté gustando, la verdad es que hago los capis lo mas largos que puedo, pero el chiste de todo es la intriga y el suspenso, espero que me dejes tu review y cuídate.

Potty.- cielos, tu review me dejó sonriente todo el día, que bueno que te guste y que la historia te haya dejado tan picada, me alegra saber eso, y me alegra recibir reviews, espero que me dejes otro y la verdad es que a mi me encanta Draquito y su comportamiento también. Cuídate.

A VER MIS VIDAS.................................. TE ESTAS OLVIDADNDO DE ALGO...................................... UN PUNTO QUE ES CHIQUITITO PERO MUY, MUY IMPORTANTITO................................. QUIERO TU REVIEW........................................ ANDEN MIS VIDAS......................... NO ANDEN BAQUETONEANDO................................ Y DÉJAME EL REVIEW ANTES DE QUE ME DE UN INFARTO.


	8. Una larga espera

Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero no pude actualizar antes por ciertos problemitas con mi compu, pero ya he llegado a traerles la continuación de esta historia que según recuerdo quedó muy interesante, solo anuncio que el final de esta historia esta muy cerca así que espero que la disfruten y me dejen su opinión:

Ahora si, sin tanto alardeo las dejo con el capi:

Capítulo # 8 " Una larga espera"

Una brillante luz rojiza emanaba de aquel cristal que había salido del cuerpo de la muchacha, su luz rodeó a todas las personas ahí reunidas y purificó cada parte de aquel castillo, iluminando la oscuridad, reviviendo lo seco y embelleciendo lo abandonado de ese enorme lugar y este hermoso castillo reflejaba calidez y seguridad. Sin embargo la joven se mantenía inmóvil en el lugar en el que estaba tendida, y en brazos de un joven rubio quien intentaba desesperadamente por hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Ginny, por favor despierta! ¡abre tus ojos! ¿¡por que tuviste que interponerte?!- decía en joven a la inerte muchacha quien parecía no responder ante los llamados y sollozos que el chico le dedicaba.

Hermione corrió por las escaleras y se hincó junto a ellos y comenzó a revisar a Ginny:

-si nos damos prisa la podemos salvar- decía al chico rubio

-¿aún hay posibilidad?-

-si, pero debemos hacerlo rápido, antes de que su corazón se detenga totalmente-

-esta bien, haz todo lo necesario-

-bien, necesito que la recuesten en alguna cama, necesito algunas hierbas-

-hay hierbas curativas en el invernadero-

-esta bien, las buscaré pero recuéstenla en alguna habitación-

dijo y salió corriendo en dirección a las cocinas

Draco cargó a Ginny en brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación que ella ocupaba y la recostó en la cama, Hermione poco tiempo después llegó con unas plantas en mano, seguida de Harry, los Weasley y los aldeanos:

-de acuerdo, necesito agua por favor señora-dijo a la Sra. Miles

-por su puesto- respondió esta

-y podrías darme algunas vendas y compresas frías- dijo a Lila

-claro señorita- dijo la elfa y ella y la Sra. Miles desaparecieron

-en cuanto a los demás, necesito que salgan- dijo sacándolos y ce4rrando la puerta

-todo esto es tu responsabilidad- dijo Harry a Draco fuera de la habitación

-¡mi responsabilidad!, tu fuiste quien vino a mi castillo a perturbarme y si mal lo recuerdo fuiste tu quien me atacó con la espada y ahora Ginny esta herida gracias a ti-

-no me hables así, pues fuiste tú quien la mantuvo encerraba aquí-

-cuantas veces debo decirte que yo no mantenía encerrado aquí a nadie-

-ahora verás- dijo Harry desenvainando la espada

-¡ahora no es momento de estar peleando, lo mas importante ahora es la salud de Ginny! ¡Harry, guarda tu espada!- dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras abrazaba su esposa quien sollozaba

Esperaban fuera de la habitación por noticias de Ginny, por respeto a ella Harry y Draco contuvieron las ganas de la batalla que tenían pendiente, mientras tanto solo se mandaban miradas asesinas y reprobatorias, Draco daba vueltas enfrente de la puerta impaciente por no saber nada, llevaban ya muchas horas esperando y sólo veía a la Sra. Miles y a Lila entrar y salir de la habitación con jarrones de agua, vendas y trapos llenos de sangre y residuos de un brebaje hecho con hierbas medicinales. Ya habían esperado toda la noche y la desesperación invadía a todos los que estaban ahí, cuando la puerta se abrió y la castaña apareció:

-¿cómo está?- preguntaron Draco y Harry al unísono

Hermione tomó a Draco de la mano y lo introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta:

-¿qué pasa?-

-es mejor que te quedes, te necesita, ha estado llamándote- dijo y salió de la habitación

Draco se acercó a la cama dónde Ginny yacía, estaba pálida y tenía mucha fiebre, se sentó junto a la cama y tomó la mano de Ginny:

-Ginny, por favor......................no se que haré si algo malo te sucediera ¿por qué cuando al fin encuentro algo grato en mi vida tengo que perderlo?, por favor inténtalo................................- dijo acariciando su mano

-Ginny yo..................yo................también me he enamorado de ti- besa su mano- eres......................lo mejor que me ha pasado

-mmmm............Dra.................Draco-

-¡Ginny! ¿cómo te sientes?-

-bien.............. pero.......¿qué es lo que ha..............- decía pero fue interrumpida por ya que en ese momento Draco la atrajo hacia si y la abrazaba

-que alegría que estés bien, tuve miedo de perderte ¿por qué haz hecho eso?-

-por que.................... te amo.......................y es lo único que entiendo, el día............. que regresé a casa.................... lo entendí.................... tu eres la parte que me faltaba.......................... al conocerte mi vida cambió-

-¿es en serio?-

-en serio-

-Ginny, mi vida y yo cambiamos, cuando te conocí mi soledad quedó en el olvido y sentí que mi vida estaba completa, que ahora era perfecta, así como tu eres perfecta, perfecta para mi, eres la única que supo descubrir en mi algo mas que la arrogancia y lo has comprobado horas atrás-

-no entiendo...................... de que hablas-

Draco la ayudó a ponerse en pie y apoyándola en él y con cuidado se acercaron a la ventana y él corrió la cortina, la luz del sol los iluminó y alumbró la habitación.

-lo ves, ahora puedo ver la luz del sol de nuevo, y gracias a ti-

**Fin del capi. **

Eso estuvo muy bien, al fin se sabe algo de las dudas que abundan y bueno, el resto serán contestadas en el siguiente capi (el penúltimo), espero que les haya gustado y que no esperen mucho para dejarme su opinión, las esperar´ñe impaciente:

Ahora contesto reviews:

Ivita black.- yo siempre me esmero en los capis por hacerlos entretenidos, te agradezco mucho el cumplido, hiciste que me sonrojara, y bueno, la idea principal era que muriera pero lo cambié y creo que quedó mejor, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes el review.

Andy-Wm.- me da gusto que el capi te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste, y no te preocupes por el review que todos hemos estado estresados con los exámenes, pero ya me lo has dejado y eso me alegró mucho, por cierto, espero que revises tu mail por que no pude agregarte al mío, ya que no tienes cuenta de passport, de todos modos te envié un mail con las instrucciones de cómo instalarlo y me dará mucho gusto conocerte.

Luthein.- no serás la primera que se me una para pegarle, la lista sería larguísima y bueno, cumplí su deseo de no matar a Ginny aunque era el plan inicial pero creo que todas me matarían, mejor que se quede vivita y espero que me dejes tu review.

Potty.- de acuerdo, lo siento, pero mira ya te la he regresado, algo débil pero sobrevivirá y no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie (bueno, esta bien sólo a Harry u). Que bueno que te guste pero no era mi intención inducir a nadie a que se drogara jeje, y gracias por lo que me has dicho, me dejaste sonriente toda la semana y me has animado a escribir mas, de hecho he escrito otras cosas ajenas a la historia pero que a mis amigas les ha gustado mucho, ojalá que alguna vez te las pueda pasar y también me digas que opinas.

Rosy.- no te preocupes, a mi también me ha pasado y a veces confundo mas de tres historias, pero bueno, es algo que tiene solución y ya esta hecho. Que bueno que te está gustando y espero que siga siendo así, espero que me dejes tu review y me sigas dando tu opinión.

QUE ESPERAS PARA DEJAR EL REVIEW......................¿LA SIGUIENTE ERA DE HIELO?.......................PUES NO POR QUE QUEDA MUY LEJOS....................................... LO DEJAS YA.

Lassen sie verstand und leer seele zu e iher magischen welt los.


	9. El Encantamiento

Que tal!!!!!!!!!!!! Finalmente ya estamos de vacaciones y eso amerita mas capis, lamentablemente este es el penúltimo capi de esta historia, a mi la verdad me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también, pero eso me lo dirán sus reviews, que espero que sean muchos.

Este capi esta dedicado a una amiga que aprecio mucho, que siempre me ha animado a continuar y con quien paso ratos agradables, este penúltimo capi va dedicado a SOLAMENTE YO, espero que lo disfrutes.

Capítulo # 9 "El encantamiento" 

-mira, ahora puedo ver la luz del sol de nuevo gracias a ti-

-no comprendo-

-esto es algo complejo, pero ¿nunca te preguntaste por que nunca salía a la luz?-

-si-

-pues eso se debía a que yo sufría de un encantamiento-

-¿cómo?-

-si, verás, hace un par de años una bruja oscura me lanzó este encantamiento, ella era rival de mi familia quienes poseían poderes sobrenaturales y con ellos eliminaban a los de su especie, después de que mi padre la venciera hace años, ella juró vengarse un día, cuando había recobrado sus poderes regresó pero no encontró a mi padre ya que él ya había muerto a causa de una enfermedad; no obstante aprovechó la oportunidad de cobrar su venganza conmigo, me hizo un encantamiento en el cual yo no tenía control sobre mi carácter y el orgullo y arrogancia me absorbían y me controlaban, la única forma de vencerlo era encontrando a una mujer ideal quien soportara estar a mi lado y prometiera quedarse conmigo a pesar de este defecto.

-¿es enserio?-

-si-

-pero entonces ¿qué tenía que ver la luz del sol con ese hechizo?-

-ella quería asegurarse de que yo no saliera a buscar a nadie, por eso anexó al encantamiento una maldición en la que yo no podía tener contacto con ningún tipo de luz solar para mantenerme aquí, en lo profundo del bosque, ya que era muy poco probable que alguien, en especial una mujer, se adentrara demasiado al bosque y agotado el tiempo yo moriría, la Sra. Miles y el resto de los sirvientes se rehusaron a abandonarme y me cuidaban, ellos protegían el lugar y al pasar el tiempo me brindaban su apoyo. La Sra. Miles ha estado con mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo y ella me cuidaba desde pequeño, ella siempre vio la manera de ayudarme y de tratar de romper el hechizo, sin embargo nada funcionaba, yo comenzaba a perder la esperanza, hasta que un lluvioso día llegaste tú-decía tomándole la mano- tú lo lograste, estuviste a mi lado y me soportaste a pesar de haberme presentado muy orgulloso en tu presencia-

-¿es cierto todo esto?-

-claro-

-entonces ¿el hechizo se ha roto?-

-si, y todo gracias a ti-

-entonces ahora eres libre, podrás huir antes de que la gente dl pueblo te haga daño-

-Ginny no estoy dispuesto s dejarte solo por mi seguridad-

-pero no quiero que te lastimen-

-eso es lo menos importante, pero de ninguna manera pienso huir-

Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó llena de ternura, él por su parte le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la besó tan dulcemente como pueda ser un beso que ella correspondió sin dudarlo.

-ven- dijo y lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, salieron donde estaban todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione:

-Ginny hija, estas bien- su madre se adelantó a abrazarla

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó su padre

-muy bien gracias a Draco y Hermione-

-Ginny no se como llegaste aquí pero es nuestro trabajo echar del pueblo a esta hombre antes de que dañe a alguien mas- dijo Harry y los demás parecían seguirlo

-no- dijo Ginny poniéndose en frente

-pero Ginny él............

-él ha sido una excelente persona y no voy a dejar que lo dañen-

-¿lo proteges después de que te encerró aquí con el?-

-Harry, él no me encerró, yo me quedé aquí a causa de la tormenta y esos días fueron muy tranquilos-

-Ginny, entiende que como mi futura esposa no voy a permitir poner tu vida en riesgo-

-¿esposa?- exclamó Draco con los ojos cuadrados

-Draco yo.............

-así es- interrumpió Harry- en un mes será la señora Potter, mi bella esposa- dijo orgulloso mirando tiernamente a Ginny

-eso ya lo veremos- ambos desenvainaron las espadas

-ALTO- gritó Ginny poniéndose entre los dos chicos- esta pelea es absurda, no quiero que nadie muera, guarden sus espadas- a regañadientas y por respeto a ella ambos obedecieron

-Harry, perdóname, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta-

-¿qué?-

-yo aprecio ese sentimiento tan sincero por que te estimo mucho, nuestra amistad es muy valiosa para mi, pero es solo eso: amistad, no puedo ofrecerte mas y no quiero condenarte a vivir con alguien que te ve como un hermano y no como un prometido-

-pero Ginny yo te amo-

-gracias Harry, pero mas que amor es una obsesión. Escucha, lo menos que quiero hacer es lastimarte, pero es la verdad-

-aún así no puedo permitir que nada te pase-

-Harry, él no me dañará ni a nadie-

-¿cómo estas tan segura?-

-tengo suma confianza en él y espero que todos respeten eso. Yo no les mentiría, él no me ha dañado, al contrario, fue un gran apoyo-

-Ginny ¿lo amas?- preguntó su padre

-como nunca creí hacerlo-

-cielos, que decepción se llevarán los chicos del pueblo, ya tenías algunos pretendientes- dijo su hermano Fred

-ten por seguro que para ellos no serás bienvenido- dijo George a Draco

-¿a que se refieren con "pretendientes"?- dijo Ginny

-mi querida hermanita,. No sabes cuantos han pedido tu mano- dijo George

-te daría la lista si no fuera por que olvidé escribirla, pero créeme llegaría al piso- dijo Fred

**fin del capi.**

Al fin actualicé, en este capi se resolvieron casi todas las dudas y el siguiente es el último capi de esta historia, espero que haya tenido éxito y me dejen sus reviews.

Reviews:

Yose-Malfoy-Felton.- ya habrás descubierto por que Draco no podía ver la luz del sol y espero que tus dudas se te hayan aclarado y te haya gustado el capi y si, los tortolitos se aman y la verdad es que Harry siempre es un fastidio a todas nos fastidia y nos molesta, de cierta forma todas lo describimos así por tonto y ciego, gracias por tus halagos y tu apoyo, siempre me ponen contenta y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final.

Solamente yo.- que bueno que te este gustando tanto, eso me alegra así como tus reviews, espero que hayas disfrutado tu capítulo y que también me dejes tu opinión, siempre me levantan el ánimo.

Rosy.- las dudas que abundan han sida aclaradas en su mayoría con esta capi y serán rematadas en el último, pero quien crees que soy como para dejar a Ginny a merced de alguien como Harry, un tonto sin sentido común, no ni yo me lo perdono. Espero que te esté gustando y me dejes el review por fis.

Andy-Wm.- yo tampoco puedo creer que ya se acabe por que me estaba gustando mucho pero la vida es así y esta historia es así con la pena de mi corazón. Todas decimos MATEN A HARRY pero que le vamos a hacer, de eso se encarga JK Rowling, espero que te siga gustando y espero verte pronto.

Hack.- que bueno que te gusta la historia pero como antes aclare, esta historia no es una adaptación de esa película aunque haya cierto parecido, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas dejando reviews en el ultimo capi.

NO ESPERES AL 31 DE DICIEMBRE.................................. DEJA EL REVIEW AHORA............................... TE ESTOY ESPERANDO.................................................... ............ PERO QUIERO QUE SEA ESTE AÑO SI NO TE MOLESTA............................ ASI QUE NO LO PIENSES TANTO Y DEJALO YA.

Lassen sie verstand und leer seele zu e iher magischen welt los.


	10. que extraño es el amor

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoy regresé a dejarles el último capítulo de esta historia en Navidad y considerado mi regalo para todas ustedes que son las que han apoyado a esta historia para que siguiera su curso y lamentablemente terminara el día de hoy. Y me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes pero toda la semana me trajeron como verdadera idiota, y al fin ya puedo descansar.

Este capi va dedicado a una nueva amiga con la que me identifico mucho y con la que espero tener muy buena amistad a pesar de la distancia y también quien inspiró el final de esta historia, esta va dedicado a ANDY-WM.

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 10 "que extraño es el amor"

Ginny regresó a su pueblo unos días para calmar a la gente y poner las cosas en orden, les explicó detalladamente a todos lo que había sucedido y que las personas del castillo eran inocentes e inofensivos, el barullo se calmó y la gente respiró aliviada.

Ya en casa, Ginny habló con su familia acompañados de Harry y Hermione, tuvieron una prolongada charla en la que ella comentó lo que había pasado y les hizo comprender que Draco no era malo, vivía escondido para salvar su vida y ella tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo, ahora él era libre de nuevo y feliz y ella quería estar a su lado compartiendo la dicha de esa felicidad y de la vida.

Fue poco tiempo después que el castillo que una vez estuvo inundado de oscuridad se celebraba una reunión en la que se festejaba la unión de dos vidas. Finalmente Ginny y Draco estaban juntos por amor y por matrimonio, desde el momento en que verdaderamente lo conoció supo que quería quedarse a su lado, al fin lo había logrado y lo demostraba ese día vistiendo un elegante y hermosos vestido largo blanco, su cabello ligeramente ondulado y adornado con rosas e iba de la mano de un joven rubio que ese día vestía un elegante traje negro y no paraba de sonreír y de mostrar orgulloso a su nueva esposa.

Ginny, a pesar de sentir tanta felicidad ese día pudo sentir un ambiente triste en una parte de la elegante reunión y era precisamente donde estaba Harry sentado, solitario y con aire melancólico.

-Ginny ¿estas bien?- preguntó Draco

-mmm, si, solo creo que le pondré un poco de leña al fuego-

-¿de que hablas?-

-ya lo verás-

Ginny caminó hacia la gente y al final la encontró, estaba sentada en una mesa vacía y no paraba de observar hacia la mesa dónde estaba Harry:

-hola Nicole-

-Ginny................ hola-

-¿cómo la estas pasando?-

-eh................ bien y felicitaciones-

-gracias................pero sabes, creo que le agradas-

-¿tu crees?, no espera, él siquiera sabe que existo, no puede ser-

-¿y por que no?-

-el aún esta enamorado de ti-

-lo que siente por mi no se la puede considerar amor, aún tienes oportunidad-

-imposible, él nunca se fijaría en mi-

-vamos, no debes esperar a que se fije en ti, si lo que quieres es que el mire hacia ti por obra divina, permíteme decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, no puedes quedarte aquí y esperar un milagro, sal y preséntate-

-no lo se-

-ven- la tomó de la mano, caminaron directamente hacia la mesa

-hola Harry-

-hola Ginny-

-Harry, ella es Nicole, un familiar no pudo asistir así que faltará alguien en esta mesa, trátala bien- dijo y le indicó a Nicole una silla junto a Harry

-bueno chicos, regresaré en un momento- dijo y se acercó hacia Draco quien saludaba a mas invitados

Un rato después estaban bailando en la pista una pieza tranquila:

-oye ¿qué fuiste a hacer hace un rato?-preguntó Draco

-mira- señaló hacia la mesa dónde Harry y Nicole conversaban tranquila y confiadamente

-no comprendo-

-Nicole siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry, creí que ya la había dicho algo, pero ella conocía los sentimientos de Harry por mi y prefirió guardar silencio, ahora que no puedo corresponder a Harry decidí ayudarla y parece que dio resultado-

-por eso te quiero, mi cupido- dijo y la besó

Un año había pasado y Draco y Ginny vivían felices, Ron y Hermione estaban recién casados y Harry y Nicole se llevaban muy bien desde la fiesta de compromiso de Draco y Ginny, tomó a penas un par de días para que Harry decidiera invitarla a salir. Llevaban ya algunos meses de salir juntos cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a querer mucho a Nicole, mas que una amiga y finalmente descubrió que era ella la indicada para estar a su lado y ahora hacían planes para la boda.

Ginny se sentía mas que contenta al saber que sus hermanos lograban sus objetivos tanto como sus sueños y sin duda que la compañera perfecta, ya que adoraba a todas sus cuñadas y sus sobrinos eran su adoración, al final respiraba tranquila pues Harry se había dado cuenta de que esta vez estaba con la chica correcta, Ginny sabía que era excelente elección y una muchacha que indudablemente adoraba a Harry y al fin Harry la había descubierto. Y claro, no podía ser mas feliz al lado de la persona que mas amaba: Draco, y estaba segura de que adoraría a la personita que esperaba y del cual anunciaría de su llegada a Draco esa misma noche.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA.**

Ay me dieron ganas de llorar, quien quisiera ser Ginny en momentos como estos, y bueno, finalmente es el fin de esta historia, y que gracias a dios no terminó en drama, ¿creían que iba a dejar a Harry seguir con sus jueguitos?, antes que yo Ginny se encarga de darle un buen zape para que se le quite lo bruto, y pues no me quedó de otra mas que casarlo por que si no iba a estar como amargado para siempre y ya saben como es Harry cuando anda medio irritable, es preferible un cruciatus que estarlo oyendo quejarse.

Snif- ahora contesto los últimos reviews:

Sthefany Weasley.- que bueno que te gustó tanto y espero que cuando menos sigan mi otra historia, para que también me sigan dejando su opinión. Mucha suerte para ti también y merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!

Andy-Wm.- no sabes la pena que me da terminarlo, pero así es la cosa, espero que hayas disfrutado esta capi que es tuyo y que tu lo inspiraste. Nos vemos. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Solamente yo.- me dejaste muda, que lindo, siempre que leo tus reviews dejo mojado el teclado de la compu, se siente re gacho, sinif, yo la tranquilidad siempre la pido, pero parece que diosito tiene mi figura al revés por que la tranquilidad queda muy lejos de mi alcance, ya me resigné a pedir nadamás aguante pal mandarriazo, espero que lo disfrutes y que dejes rr en mi otra historia, pero esa es otra historia. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosy.- pues ya viste que si y que no, el susodicho del Harry estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, pero no le quedó de otra mas que tragarse el corajito, por que si no le tocaba un buen golpe, que bien merecido se lo tiene. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!

Yose-Malfoy-Felton.- todas queremos al mushasho, no se si es por que esta como quiere o por que dan ganas de abrazarlo, no se, pero a mi me encanta, eso de que Ginny es muy amable es cierto, bueno, de cierta forma, le cantó sus infiernos a Harry de modo suave bien dicen que lo cortés no quita lo valiente. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anzu.- lo siento, pero me han traido como loca toda esta semana y bueno pues gracias por el cumplido y espero que hayas disfrutado hasta el final. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Allumniem Siren.- aclaré desde el primer capi que no intenté hacer una adaptación de esa película, aunque tuvieran cierto parecido, es mas ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que me lo mencionaron en los reviews, pero a pesar de eso me dio mucho gusto que la historia te haya gustado tanto y espero que el final también. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO................................. PERO ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPI.................................... ESTA ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE DEJES EL REVIEW....................................... Y SI NO LO HAS HECHO ESTE ES EL MOMENTO.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und leer seele zu einer magischen welt los.


End file.
